A Golden Christmas
by HopeCvon
Summary: It's Christmas time in Storybrooke and with the curse broken everyone is in bright spirits. Everyone but Belle that is. Nightmares haunt her every night and no matter what anyone trys, she can't get into the Christmas spirit. Rumpelstiltskin is worried so he turns to the people he know will help him lift Belle's spirits. Inspired by art on dA
1. Soundtack

** watch?v=4mjSD3255OY&list=PLLUrgWR0MZKYPg1x5X84ft0WCFc50xYq-&feature=mh_lolz please like the playlist on Youtube.**

_A Golden Christmas Soundtrack with lyrics_

Track 1: Rescue Me (How The Story Ends) by Kerrie Roberts

This waking nightmare lingers  
When will the mirror stop telling lies  
I don't know where I've been or where I'm going  
But I can't do it alone

I'm reaching out

Rescue me  
Show me who I am  
'Cause I can't believe  
This is how the story ends

Fight for me  
If it's not too late  
Help me breathe again  
No, this can't be how the story ends

I'm locked up and waiting for you  
I've lost so much more then I'll ever know  
The past, the truth forgotten  
Find me now before I lose it all

I'm crying out

Rescue me  
Show me who I am  
'Cause I can't believe  
This is how the story ends

Fight for me  
If it's not too late  
Help me breathe again  
No, this can't be how the story ends

Rescue me  
Show me who I am  
'Cause I can't believe (I can't believe)  
This is how the story ends

Fight for me  
If it's not too late (not too late)  
Help me breathe again  
No, this can't be how the story ends

Track 2: Hey You by Miranda Cosgrove

You always see the beauty in a passing cloud  
You're the one who fixes me when I'm down  
And you don't think twice  
Do you

You could find one diamond in a mine  
But you're the one whose shining from miles around  
And you don't see that  
Do you

And when the day is done  
Do you have the feeling  
That you're all alone  
Giving up on your own dreams

Hey you  
It's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Just like you tell everyone else

Hey you  
Am I getting through  
If you would only see yourself  
The way you see everyone else

The way I always see you  
I see you

Hey you  
Hey you

If you fly like Icarus to the edge  
I could be there talking you back, don't forget  
But you don't got there  
Do you

And when the night is long  
Do you wake up hearing  
A voice inside, calling out for you  
Oh, please

Hey you  
It's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Just like you tell everyone else

Hey you  
Am I getting through  
If you would only see yourself  
The way you see everyone else

The way I always see you  
I see you

Hiding in the background  
Thinking you're not pretty  
Holding back your thoughts  
'Cause whose gonna listen

Hiding behind a half smile  
Hey, it's such a pity  
Everybody's missing out  
While you're busy

Holding it all inside  
Inside

Hey you  
It's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Just like you tell everyone else

Hey you  
Am I getting through  
If you would only see yourself  
The way you see everyone else

The way I always see you  
I see you

Hey you  
Whatcha gonna do

Track 3: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know  
I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay  
It's okay  
It's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my  
You're my my-y-y-y  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay

Wow oh  
Stay  
Wow oh

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

Track 4: Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth

You tell all the boys No  
Makes you feel good, yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh no

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl, I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, please don't hurt me

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy, I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

Oh oh oh  
Tonight

See beneath  
See beneath

I  
Tonight  
I

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl/boy, take it off now girl/boy, 'cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

Oh, oh  
Oh, tonight

See beneath your beautiful  
Oh, tonight  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

Track 5: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah we got a lot at stake

And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up

Well, I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it

No I won't give up  
No I  
I won't

Track 6: Beautiful Ending by BarlowGirl

Oh tragedy has taken so many  
Love lost cause it all forgot who you were  
And it scares me to think that I would choose  
My life over you

Oh my selfish heart  
Divides me from you  
It tears us apart

So tell me  
What is our ending  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful

Oh why do I let myself let go  
Of hands that painted the stars and holds tears that fall  
And the pride of my heart makes me forget

It's not me but you  
Who makes the heart beat  
I'm lost without you  
You're dying for me

So tell me what is our ending  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful

Will my life find me by your side  
Your love is beautiful  
So beautiful

At the end of it all, I wanna be in your arms  
At the end of it all, I wanna be in your arms  
At the end of it all, I wanna be in your arms  
At the end of it all, I wanna be in your arms

So tell me what is our ending  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful

Will my life find me by your side  
Cause your love is beautiful  
So beautiful

Track 7: The Christmas Waltz by Kristin Chenoweth

Frosted window panes  
Candles gleaming inside  
Painted candy canes on the tree

Santa's on his way  
He's filled his sleigh  
With things  
Things for you and for me

It's that time of year  
When the world falls in love  
Every song you hear seems to say  
Merry Christmas, may your New Year dreams come true

And this song of mine  
In three quarter time  
Wishes you and yours  
The same thing too

It's that time of year  
When the world falls in love  
Every song you hear seems to say  
Merry Christmas, may your New Year dreams come true

And this song of mine  
In three quarter time  
Wishes you and yours  
The same thing too


	2. Part 1

**_A Golden Christmas part 1_**

Belle ran through the castle looking for her master. Panic was filling her chest and and she started praying that he was alright. He had to be alright. After everything had gone cold she had began to have a feeling that something was very very wrong. Every room she checked was empty and looked like a stormed had ruined all her clearing. She's worry about that later, right now she had to find Rumplestiltskin.

"Rumple!" Her voice echoed in the dark halls and chambers. "Rumple answer me! Please!" There was no answer. Just her echo. "Rumple! Rumplestiltskin!"

Where was he? He never left the castle this late without telling her. He would also never let his home look the way it did now without insisting on her tidying up again. After a near year with him she had come to learn he liked everything just so. When she found him she wasn't going to hear the end of it.

She looked everywhere she could think to look for him. He wasn't in the library, nor in his workroom. She even gave a small knocked on his bedroom chamber to no avail. After looking all around the castle she went outside to see if he had decided to take a stroll. As soon as she stepped out a pain grabbed her heart. She started to run around the grounds.

She was running around a corner in the rose garden when she saw him. He was laying on the ground on his face. She ran to him and fell to her knees.

"Rumple! Come on get up!" She wished this was one of his twisted jokes. Something she could scold him for latter. He didn't move-not one part of him moved. The tears began to fill her eyes. "Rumplestiltskin please. RUMPLE! NO!" Belle screamed and sat up in bed.

She looked around her room above the library. The moonlight which at first made everything look magical when she had first gone to bed was now gone, replaced by darkness that told her it was early morning. Now everything reminded her of the nightmare she had just had. She picked up the cell phone on her nightstand and called one person she really needed to hear.

"Belle?" Her true love Rumplestiltskin (Mr. Gold as everyone in the world they now lived called him) answered in sleepy voice. In his room he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's two in the morning. Are you alright?"

Belle couldn't stop herself from crying.

He heard the tears in her voice and sat up, now wake. "Another nightmare love?"

"Uh-huh," she cried in a shaky voice.

It had only been a few months since Belle had returned to his life. Although they no longer lived together their relationship had continued. During the past few weeks she had a few nightmares of him leaving and never coming back. Sometime they were of her being locked up again or him being locked up and treated like the beast everyone thought he was and she being powerless to stop it. Once she had the nightmare of him going back to his darker side. Yet never had she dreamed of him being dead.

Gold glanced at the clock. In a few hours he would have to go on his rounds but he knew how much Belle needed him to be near her right now more. "Alright be right over."

"B-bu you have-," she began to tell what he already knew but the tears blurred her words.

"You need me more than the people of this town do right now."

A few hours later Belle was sitting on her bed hugging her knees when he knocked on her door. He had an extra key to the library so he had let himself in.

"Sweetheart?"

She stood, her light nightgown flowing around her as she moved along the bed and to the door. As soon as she opened it she rushed out and threw her arms around him. Gold was still dressed in his nightclothes. He had to drop his cane to catch her.

"Oh my go-o-d! R-rumple!" She sobbed into his silky nightshirt, happy he was alive.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright now. Shh." Still holding her to his chest he planted kisses on her head.

She was struggling to get the words out. "You. W-were. You-u were de-ea-a-"

"Shh It's alright. Look at me." He pulled her away from him gently so she could. "I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm right here." He pulled her back to his chest. "I got you. Shh. Shh. Shh. I've got you love and I'm not going anywhere."

Slowly the tears began to fade and she reach her face to his for a kiss. "You should get back," she told him once they pulled their lips away. "You need to get up in a few hours."

He smiled at her. "I think I'll stay if you let me."

She reached up for another kiss and let that be her answer. Slowly the tears began to fade. He picked up his cane and lead her back to bed He tucked her in and stayed up sitting on her bed until she had fallen back to sleep and her body stopped shaking.

When Belle woke she found Gold next to her, his arm around her small frame. She turned so that she could see his smiling face.

"Good morning dearie," she said imitating him.

"You sound like you're much better. Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No. You need to go out soon." She sat up and stretched then looked at him again. "Can I come with you?"

Gold sat up. "It's the day before Christmas Eve. You said you wanted to read Christmas stories to Henry's class."

"I know. Just for the morning please," she pleaded while getting dressed for the day. "Henry's class won't be around until this afternoon. You can bring me back and continue the rest of your duties around the town."

She turned to look at him, still in his silk pajamas. Raising one eyebrow she smiled at him, looking him up and down. He smile back and chuckled as he slid his legs over the side of the bed, slowly because of his bad leg.

"If I'm going to get breakfast and spend the day with you I won't have time to return to my house to change clothes so," he said. He waved his hand in the air and a fresh suit complete with socks and shoes appeared in a puff of purple smoke on her bed.

She smiled and went over and put her arms around his neck. "I'll wait for you downstairs." She kissed him.

She was trying to keep light but he see she was still looked troubled by the nightmare. She left the room and he got dressed. He left his sleeping clothes on the bed, planning to return for them later. Gold then grabbed his cane from where it leaned against the foot of the bed.

They decided to go to Granny's Dinner first. Belle stuck to his side like glue. She would smile when someone said hi to her but it didn't reach her eyes. It worried Gold very much. He hoped her new friend Ruby (Red in the other land) could help. They entered the dinner and found only Dr. Whale (Frankenstein) there. Whale glanced at them and at Belle a little too long for Gold's like. He sent the man a glare and Whale turned around in his seat quickly.

Ruby was wiping down the counter when Mr. Gold and Belle walked into Granny's Dinner. The waitress had never really understood why such a bright and wonderful person like Belle could fall for such a man like the one she was with. Ruby was sure she could do so much better than that.

Her grandmother told her not to question it. Belle told her that love works in mysterious ways and her friend seemed happy-or at least she usually did. Mr. Gold had his arm around Belle like he was protecting her from something and Belle was leaning against him causing him to stumble a few times on his bad leg. She looked like she expected some force to come and try to do something horrible.

"HI," Ruby greeted them. She noticed Belle didn't look herself. "Are you alright, Belle?"

Belle smiled and shook her head. She snuggled closer to Gold who shifted his weight so that his bad leg wouldn't strain.

"She had a nightmare," he told her. "While don't you join us while we have our usual breakfast and perhaps help cheer her up?"

Ruby nodded and went to get two sets of french toasts with whipped cream and two orange juice. She wanted to know what the nightmare was this time. Belle had come to her about some bad dreams and like the good friend she was, Ruby had listened.

Gold lead Belle to the booth he usually sat at. She stuck to his side like glue. When Ruby brought the food Belle only poked at it. Ruby looked at Gold and for the first time scene she had known him as Rumplestiltskin he looked back at her with a worried face.

Ruby looked at her friend. "Belle?" Belle looked up at her. "Can you tell me what happened? You know I'm good at listening."

Belle smiled. "Yes you are." She picked up a stick of french toast and looked at it. "We were back in the enchanted forest. His castle. I was looking for him but I couldn't find him inside."

"Go on."

Belle put down the stick of french toast. "So I went to look for him outside." She swallowed back the tears. "And I found him. Laying on the ground. He wouldn't wake up." She started crying again and Gold put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I told you Belle, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for a long time."

"It's true," said Ruby with a smirk, "He's twice as old as Granny and she's OLD in my book"

From behind the counter Granny shot the she-wolf and disapproving frown that matched Gold's. Belle managed to smile for a moment through her tears.

"After she had fallen back to sleep I had stayed with her," he said. "When she woke up she instantly asked to come with me while I went on my errands around town."

"Yeah, Granny's got your rent," Ruby gestured over her shoulder towards the counter.

"Thank you." Gold gave Belle a kiss on her cheek before getting out of the booth.

Belle hugged herself when he left her side. After a moment she pushed her plate away. Ruby stopped her.

"You need to eat, sweetie."

"I can't," Belle said.

"Come on one bite." Ruby pushed the plate back towards her.

Belle looked at the plate. She picked up one of the sticks and began to nibble it. Almost instantly she found she was hungry and began to eat the rest. Ruby smiled and Belle smiled back. It was good to have a friend like her. Both smiles kept as Gold returned to the table along with Granny.

"Get back to work you lazy girl," Granny scolded Ruby with a smile.

Ruby smiled back in a mocking tone, "Yes Granny. Bye Belle. Good-bye Mr. Gold."

"Bye," said Belle as her friend left and went to refile Whale's cup of coffee.

"Good day," Gold added. He slided into the booth. "She got you to eat something." He looked at Granny, "Give that girl a raise."

"Well I would but not even you have the price for good friends," Granny said as she took their dishes away. Gold looked at Belle and smile.

Belle stayed with Gold all morning. During the morning they meet with many people. She had gotten to say hi to Leroy (Grumpy) while Gold talked with Mother Superior (the Blue Fairy). By then Belle was more her usual self. When he took her back to the library in the afternoon. Henry's class was waiting outside the door for them.

"Hi Belle," the ten year old grinned up. He had grown to love this woman.

Belle smiled. "Hello there Henry."

"Good morning Henry," said Gold with a smile and Henry returned it. "Mary Margaret. Emma"

"Mr. Gold," Emma said respectfully. She was the daughter of Snow and Prince Charming and the Savior who broke the cure over the town.

"Hi," Mary Margaret (Snow White) greeted.

"I would like to speak with you for a moment."

"I've got this," said Belle before turning to the children. "Hello everyone and welcome to Storybrooke Library. Most of you already know me. My name is Belle and I..."

While Belle continued talking with the children Gold stepped aside with the school teacher. At first he didn't say anything and simply watched Belle with the children.

"Gold?" His attention was drawn to Emma who was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Belle had a nightmare. She's had them before but this time it was much worse."

Mary Margaret asked, "Is she alright."

"She has a strong spirit, but they're starting to become more constant and I'm becoming worried. I spoke with Mother Superior for a spell that could block the dreams."

"And she said no?" Emma asked attempting to fill in the blank.

"She agreed. What I wanted to ask you is to help me. This is Belle's first Christmas in a long time and I want it to be special for her."

"Tell us what you need."

**Happy holidays loves. Here's the first part of my Rumbelle Christmas story. I think I've been working on this for a year now. It all started with the art of snoprincess on dA. Amazing what inspiration does huh :) This is my first OUaT fanfic. I'm so proud of myself.**

**stay tuned for part two**


	3. Part 2

**_A Golden Christmas par__t 2_**

Belle lead the children back outside. As they left, most of them gave her a hug and wished her a merry Christmas. Henry stayed back.

"Did you enjoy the stories?" she asked him.

"I did," He said. "Are you and grandpa Gold planning something for Christmas?"

She looked over towards Gold where he spoke with Emma and Mother Superior (the Blue Fairy). "I'm not sure." She looked back at the young boy. "We shall see."

"I hope so. Christmas is my favorite time of year. Next to my birthday."

"Henry," Mary Margaret called to her grandson. "It's time to go."

"Bye Belle. And merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Henry."

Belle watched the boy join his class. She hadn't celebrated a holiday in a long time. Back in the Enchanted Forest they had something similar to Christmas, in which people exchanged gifts with each other, but they didn't do what people did here. No one decorated a tree or kissed each other under mistletoe. Homes would be decorated, but not the same way as they were in this world.

Thinking about how beautiful everything became when people decorated made Belle forget her nightmares. She watched Gold and the two women continue their conversation, wondering what they could be talking about. Mother Superior was nodding to what he was saying and then a smiled formed on her face. What were they talking about?

Gold seemed to be thanking her before turning and coming towards Belle. She waited, seeing a new light in his eye. She knew that look. He was planning something.

"What was that about?" she asked.

He looked behind his shoulder. "Oh just clearing a few things up." he turned back to her with a smile. "Listen Belle. I have a few more things to do but when I'm done I'll take you somewhere special tonight."

"That would be nice."

"Good. I'll see you soon." He gave her a kiss before leaving.

The rest of the day passed normally for Belle. A few people came in, looking for Christmas book mostly. Time seemed to fly by and at the same time drag on. When Gold came back to pick her up held up a black cloth.

"What is that for?" she asked with a laugh.

"I have a surprise for you," he said.

She turned so he could put the blindfold on. "What sort of surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

He lead her to his car and helped her in. They drove for a few minutes, making so many turns that Belle couldn't tell where they were going. Then he stopped the car and got out. Her door opened and he lead her gentle out and up to a door. He opened it and lead her in.

"Alright, sweetheart," he whispered as he untied the blindfold. "Open your eyes."

She did and gasped. They were back at the library but it had been transformed into a magical world of Christmas decorations and light. Some of the shelves had been moved to create an open place for dancing. Tables had been lined up and were filled with yummy looking cakes and cookies.

"Oh Rumple," she said with tears in her voice. "It's beautiful."

"Surprise!" They turned to see family and friends, including her father smiling at them. "Merry Christmas Belle!"

It was the most wonderful thing Belle had ever seen. No words could describe the joy and she felt in that room. Everyone crowded around the couple and she couldn't stop smiling.

"You did this all for me?"

"Gold told us you were having a little trouble," said Emma.

"So he asked Mother Superior to get everyone together to make you a special holiday," said David Nolan (Prince Charming).

Henry added, "The party was my idea."

Mother Superior step up to her. "He also asked me to help him find a away to block those nightmares."

Belle looked at them. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Granny spoke up. "Alright everyone I don't want my goodies to go to waste. So lets get some music going and have fun."

Everyone cheered with agreement. Music began to play and couples started to fill the dance floor. Gold offered Belle his hand. She took it, blushing a little and let him led her out onto the floor. Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Emma and Henry watched them from the dessert table as the two began to sway to the music.

"Who knew Rumpelstiltskin had it in him," David said.

"He seems to be full of surprises," said Mary Margaret. "Just this morning he came by and thanked Henry and Emma for helping Belle. He seemed very," she paused a bit. "Well more than just happy."

"Yeah." Ruby couldn't help but smile, "They both do."

She was right. Despite his leg injury, Mr. Gold and Belle were having the best night of their lives. Everyone else seemed to fade away and in their minds it was only them. Belle let herself go and memories of their time together filled her mind. That day in his castle when he caught her and held her. The kiss they shared that night she knew he was the one. The day when he admitted he loved her as she loved him.

"Belle." Hearing his voice, she looked up at him. "You're crying. Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She smiled and breathed out, "Yes. Just remembering."

He spun her around. "Remembering what?" He hoped it wasn't the nightmare

She smiled and leaned against his chest for a moment before turned to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. They stopped dancing for a moment and she leaned her head up as he leaned down.

Emma walked up with Henry to Dr. Hopper and Leroy who were enjoying Granny's Christmas pie. When she saw Gold and Belle sharing a kiss she looked at Leroy. He returned her look with a shrug and went back to his desert.

"He really is full of love," Hopper said.

Emma remembering the phone call Gold had made when he had made to Belle to tell her who she really was.

Henry smiled. "I'm glad she's having a wonderful time."

Emma sighed. "Me too, kid." A weight seemed to lift off her chest. "Me too."

Belle and Mr. Gold broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

With all the love in her heart she told him, "Merry Christmas, Rumple."

He smiled. "Merry Christmas Belle," he said and kissed her again.

Thanks to the love everyone showed there would be no more nightmares. Belle never felt so happy. She and Rumple danced to a song that wasn't playing in the real world. It was a song only their hearts knew. The dance wasn't only in that world, or in the Enchanted Forest. They dance to a song that was theirs in a world that only they could go. A place where their love and each other were the only things they needed.

**The End.**

**Find Kristin Chenoweth - "The Christmas Waltz" on Youtube. This is the song Gold and Belle are dancing to at the end.**

**Special thanks to Emilie Brown on dA from the beautiful cover**


End file.
